What If?
by Literati Lover
Summary: Another of my short one-parters! What if Michael was a little more courageous around the time of the Rocky Horror Picture Show?


Title: What If?

Rating: PG

Summary: What if Michael was a little more courageous around the time of the Rocky Horror Show?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas in my head and the fantasies of Michael haha

Michael's POV right before Rocky Horror

Mia looked so beautiful. Her gown fit her curves so well. When she first arrived and smiled I me, I felt myself start to break down even more. I am so in love with this girl.

Whipped? Well, that's putting it lightly. Get the picture?

When Kenny walked up to Mia and tugged on her skirt, my ears perked up. Just what exactly did HE want with MY Mia? Ok well, she's not mine, at least not yet. Oh, who am I kidding? She'll never be mine!

'Moscovitz, get over it. You're such a loser!' I said to myself.

Something weird was going on. When we went into the theater, I had it all planned out so that I would end up next to Mia with Lars on her other side. Yet somehow my arrangements didn't work very well. At least they worked out well ENOUGH. I mean I was by Mia, which is all I REALLY wanted. I just wish Kenny weren't sitting on her other side.

He keeps doing exactly what I'm doing. You know, like when I laugh, I look over to Mia to see if she's laughing too. Well, turns out that Kenny keeps doing the same. This is not looking good.

I now have competition for the love of my life. Which, yes I admit, normally Kenny wouldn't be competition at all. But that's physically.

This is different. Sure, I mean, I could just take Kenny out, then there'd be none of him left for Mia. But then, she might think I'm a horrible person, or even be grossed out because she doesn't like me back.

I don't know what Mia will decide. Sure, I could take Kenny out, but that's not what Mia cares about. That is exactly why I love her so much. Isn't that ironic? The reason I love so much is she doesn't care who's stronger or better looking, and yet at the same time, that's not the way to win her.

This is a whole different situation though. This has nothing to do with winning a wrestling match or whatever. No, this was something MUCH more important. This wasn't some silly sport I took lightly. I couldn't lose! This was to win Mia's heart, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I win! LOSING IS NOT AN OPTION!

While I was thinking this, I didn't realize that I had been glaring at Kenny and tightening my fists. Kenny looked at me like I was seriously going to kill him. Hey…maybe that's not such a bad idea. Maybe now he'll leave Mia alone!

I then shifted my gaze over to Mia. I began to stare. I couldn't help it. I loved how the movie screen would change scenes and the colors would reflect off of her beautiful face. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She looked like an angel.

I really really wanted to kiss her right now. But I didn't. I did however made sure that I brushed my leg up against hers quite often.

I think I even felt her shiver at my touch, but that was probably just my imagination getting the best of me.

I couldn't take it anymore. My emotions were going wild. Here I was, sitting in the dark with the gorgeous love of my life and she's wearing a dress that makes her look INCREDIBLY sexy and shows of all of her best features, which to me is practically everything. I thought I might try to turn her on by making our knees brush against one another every once in a while. I had no luck, all I did was increase my hormone level by like 20 percent.

I seriously don't know what my problem is either. Yeah, I mean I'm a teenage guy, I have hormones, but they shouldn't be like this, like……like…..I'm Josh Richter or something.

I saw Mia shiver. She must be cold. I mean, sure, it's not that cold at all, but who am I to argue….especially when it becomes my duty to warm her up.

"Are you cold?" I asked her as I leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Just a little," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink after I whispered to her.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her. Sure, it was a little weird considering that I had fake intestines and a fake heart hanging out of my shirt, but I could manage.

She first felt very tense, but I began to run my hands up and down her arms and over her shoulders. Luckily, she loosened up at my touch.

Her shoulders felt a little tense. "Are you alright?" I whispered to her, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted and a little tense because of the ball with Grandmere."

"Oh, well lemme see if I can help," I offered as I began to massage her neck. I made my way to her shoulders and back. I just finished the back, and to give a grand finale, hoping to get a response, I took my hands and ran them slowly down her sides and stopping at her hips, trying to at least trigger something.

I heard a small whimper and moan escape from her lips, and I was ecstatic. That was exactly what I wanted. Well, I mean for her to turn around and kiss me would have been better, but I'm definitely not complaining.

I made a mental note to remember what I had just done, in case I needed to use it again in the future.

I turned my head away from Mia for a second and I saw Kenny shooting daggers at me through his eyes, yet looking heart-broken all the while. I almost felt bad, because I knew how bad it felt to want Mia and not have her.

Yet at the time, even though I didn't exactly HAVE her, I had her in my arms, which is more than Kenny could say. It was hard for me to pity him. I didn't really have time, considering that I had to cherish this moment with Mia.

"Thanks Michael. That feels much better," she said as she smiled up at me. Her cheeks were bright red. I hope I hadn't disgusted her. But she did whimper right? Isn't that a good thing?

The movie finally finished and we all decided to head down to Round the Clock for some pancakes.

Somehow, Mia ended up between Kenny and me again. I wanted to strangle him for sitting so close to her. She looked as if she just might suffocate.

Lars looked so tired and kept ordering so many coffees. I felt horrible for him, yet at the same time, I was so happy he was there. Because sadly, No Lars means No Mia! And if that's the case, then I don't want Lars to leave!

We had all started eating and I heard Kenny mention something to Mia.

"Had any interesting mail lately?" I heard him ask her

Mail? Huh? What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about, Kenny?" she said looking away from his eyes and her cheeks turning a little pink.

"My secret admirer letters. You know….the Jo-C-Rox ones?"

So THAT'S why Mia kept asking me about Josie?!! I can't believe I'm such a moron! She wanted it to be me? I know, usually I would think that that's just my imagination thinking that she wanted it to be me, but I don't know. I mean she seemed really eager to find out. And now she's pretending to not know what he's talking about. She must not want it to be him, right? RIGHT?! So maybe she really does want it to be me….I can't tell. I guess I'll never know unless I try though.

"Mia…." I said whispering in her ear so that she whipped around, her face so close to mine.

"Yes?" she had looked a little disappointed. I hope it wasn't because I interrupted Kenny when he was about to proclaim his undying love for Mia. I just couldn't let him though, not while I was around.

"They're from me," I whispered, smiling at her.

"What?! Michael, you're Jo-C-Rox?!" she asked, her smile widening.

YES! THIS IS LOOKING GOOD!

I glanced over and saw Kenny's eyes pop out of his head. "WHAT?! No, Mia, I'm Jo-C-Rox!!!!!" he said loudly. He looked at me evilly.

Oh, whatever. Come on Kenny! Bring it! I didn't really say that, but I felt like it.

Mia's head flipped around as her eyes popped open. She looked so confused like a deer in the headlights.

"It's ok, Kenny. You don't have to pretend for me anymore. I'm brave enough to tell her my feelings now." I stated staring into her eyes.

"What? No! I'm not pretending! Mia! I'm Jo-C-Rox!" Kenny said standing up and yelling.

"I said you don't have to pretend anymore, Kenny." I stated again smirking at his outburst.

"I'm not……" he said grabbing Mia's shoulders and turning her around.

I pulled her back to face me "No, Mia, it's me." I said staring into her eyes

"Ahhhhh! I can't take this!" she said and began to cry.

I gently reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mia, look at me," I whispered.

"Ok, no, I'm not Jo-C-Rox, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said.

I ran one of my hands over her hair as her crying slowed to a stop.

"Mia, Kenny's Jo-C-Rox, but I wish it were me. I wish I would have had the nerve Kenny had, but I didn't. Now I do though and I want you to know how I feel," I said as she looked up into my eyes.

"Mia, I love you. I always have," I said finally admitting my feelings.

"Really?" she asked, thinking I was kidding.

"Yes, really. I've never been more serious in my life." I finished, breathing out. I just hope that I don't get rejected now that my heart is on the line.

"Oh, Michael, I love you too!" she said as she squealed and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said as I finally brought my lips to meet the lips I've been wanting to taste since, well, forever.

And it was just as good as I imagined, actually even better.

"No….." I heard Kenny say as he sat down in the booth. "but I was really Jo-C-Rox."

A/N: All done! Oh man! I actually felt bad for Kenny poor guy! But I love M/M so oh well! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! PLEEEEEASE?!


End file.
